The Will
by mrsedgeworthxox
Summary: What were the circumstances behind Matt revealing their relationship to Juan? Did Celeste really write a will? A short, condensed fanfic about the story revolving around "Farewell My Turnabout". Rated M for sexual reference and language.


She really had loved him. Matt Engarde, her previous lover and client, now looked into her eyes once more and grinned. Not the grin, that beautiful smile, that had always brought a smile to her face, but an evil grin. Filled with dishonesty and hatred. Adrian, her subordinate, stood behind her, glaring back at the man. "Adrian, give us a minute." She ordered politely, still keeping eye contact with her ex-lover.

"Are you sure?" She asked shyly from behind, the nervous petite woman she was. Celeste just nodded, and Adrian hesitantly left the small, crowded room.

"The answer is no Matt." Celeste strictly told him. He chuckled.

"Oh c'mon now Celley, that pretty woman would love to work for me. We'd be a great team, both on the job and outside it." He chuckled as he began pacing back and forth across what part of the floor was clear of clothes and props.

"I would rather die than see her with you." She spat. Matt stopped, and immediately his face went straight.

"I need a manager, fast. I don't give a fuck what you say, she will work for me, but we can do this in a nice easy fashion, or we can always do it the hard way." He stated strictly, taking a few steps so he was only half a meter apart from her.

"You don't have any hold on me anymore Matt. I don't need you anymore. In a month I'll be married and you'll be out of my life for good. You don't scare me." She smiled and toyed, placing her hands on her hips. He chuckled once more.

"And of course Juan knows about you and me, right? I mean, the two of you are engaged. Why wouldn't he know?"

"Go the fuck ahead and tell him! Juan is a much more mature and respectable man than you were or ever will be. He's not filled to his head with pride." She yelled back. She turned to face the door, and swiftly grabbed her clipboard laying on the cluttered desk to her left.

"It's obvious you don't know him that well then." Matt said calmly, his face turning neutral once more. Celeste stopped.

"No matter what Matt, I will never let her work for you. She deserves a better life than getting her heart broken by a using jackass like you." She growled and headed out the door to find her friend waiting outside for her. "Let's go Adrian." The blonde haired woman followed her, leaving Matt staring out his door wearing a vengeful grin.

"He wants me as his manager?" Adrian asked once more as Celeste told her what had happened.

"You aren't going to take it Adrian. The man's a pig." Celeste ordered as the two walked to Adrian's apartment complex.

"I know, but I don't understand why he would. I don't have any experience, and I'm your subordinate…"

"It's exactly that Adrian. You're my subordinate. Matt and Juan are head competitors. All Matt does is make people's lives miserable, and he wants to turn us against each other too, but that won't happen." Celeste just smiled at her friend. Adrian couldn't help but smile back. The two stopped outside the door. Adrian rung herself in and headed up the stairs. She briefly turned to say a swift "Bye!" Celeste waved back, knowing she would see her soon for the dress fitting she had booked for the two of them and two other bridesmaids. After she made sure Adrian couldn't see her, she sprinted down the street and rushed into Juan's favourite chocolate store.

"Hello?" Juan asked as he picked up his cellphone after coming out of the shower, a towel still wrapped around waist.

"Juan, long time no talk." Immediately after hearing the voice on the other end, Juan pulled the phone away from his ear and got ready to hang up. "Go ahead and hang up, but you'll miss hearing the big news. About your future wife." Matt toyed. Juan took a deep breath and hesitantly placed the phone back against his ear.

"What do you know about Celeste?" He growled. Matt chuckled on the other end.

"More than you know. I guess she really didn't tell you." He smirked.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Stop wasting my time." Juan yelled back into the phone.

"Are you really that naïve? Do you even know what your girlfriend used to do before she came to you?"

"Of course, she was someone's manager. I was told they were no one special." Juan replied, calmer now.

"Well, glad she thought highly of me." Matt muttered. Juan's eyes opened completely.

"Wait, what do you mean 'you'? You don't mean to tell me…"

"Yes, she worked for me you stupid shit. And that's not even the best part." Matt laughed. Juan just stood silently. "We engaged in a relationship. Of course, before I broke her heart."

"You didn't…"

"That's right Juan, your lover, your fiancé, the woman you've devoted your whole heart to, has done everything she's done with you, with me." Matt grinned. The feelings of betrayal, hatred, and denial consumed Juan in that moment.

"YOU'RE FUCKING LYING YOU JEALOUS BASTARD!" He shouted into the receiver. Matt just chuckled once more.

"Did I mention that includes that she fucked me?" With that, Juan hung up the phone fierce fully. He refused to believe it. Everything he had believed in, love, hope, success, was all torn apart in that minute. He didn't even feel like getting changed. He sat on his bed, on their bed, and waited, tears welling in his eyes.

Celeste walked in the room moments later, Juan's favourite chocolates in hand neatly wrapped in a box. "Hey honey, I'm home!" She called as she shut the door behind her. She turned to find pillows ripped apart, loads of fluff, and stuffed animals Juan had received from fans destroyed lying all over what used to be a clear, clean floor. "Juan? Is everything okay?" She suddenly heard whimpering coming from their bedroom. She slowly walked towards it. "Juan?"

"We, we were out of alcohol." He sighed, rubbing away the tears from his face. By now he had found a way to get sloppily dressed, and Celeste found him lying on his back on the messy bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Juan, you never drink." She worried. "Is something wrong?" She asked, although she knew the answer to that. And she prayed what she was thinking wasn't true.

"You, you never told me you two were in a relationship." He said, still staring blankly at the ceiling. Celeste said nothing. "You never told me you worked for him. Please, please tell me he lied." He begged.

"Oh that? Honey that was a long time ago! Believe me, I hate him, and I regret it more than anything, but it's nothing now." She explained sweetly as she approached him. He put his hand out as if to stop her before she got any closer.

"So it's true?" He asked desperately, tears welling in his eyes.

"Well, yes, but why does that matter? It was a long time ago."

"Why wouldn't it matter Celeste? Did you think of sucking his cock all the times you sucked mine? Did you think of him every time we kissed? How about when we fucked? Did you ever really love _me_?" He pleaded as he sat up angrily and desperately.

"Of course I love you Juan! I hate him! I would never do that to you. Please, can we just forget about him?" She begged as she sat beside him and rubbed his shoulder.

"No, I, I can't do this. Not with someone who loved him." He muttered. Celeste felt a fear like no other course through her spine.

"What do you…"

"I mean the weddings off Celeste. And you're released of your duties as my manager. I'll move out by next week." He said as he got up and left the room, and after grabbing his coat, left the apartment. Celeste just sat on her bed, not believing what had just happened.

"No… Juan!" She cried, and the tears began flooding. "Juan!" She cried once more before burying her head in her hands and sobbing. She remained like that for at least an hour before finding the strength to get up, find a pen, and grab a sheet of paper. "I'm not going through this again." She murmured to herself.

Juan eventually decided to return to the apartment and begin packing his things. If he was lucky, Celeste would be out for a bit so that he wouldn't have to face her. He smoothly unlocked the door after clearing his head for a little while and headed in. As he turned, what he saw was more horrific than anything he had ever seen in his life. Celeste, his ex-fiancé, was hung by the neck, dead, in the middle of their living room. He shrieked.

"Celeste!" He called, but, as he expected, heard no answer. "Oh my God!" He panicked. "What the fuck am I…" He began, before he noticed a piece of paper lying on the desk beside the dead body. He went and grabbed in and gaped as he read it.

_Juan, I loved you, I really did, and I believed you were different, and that we were beautiful. I didn't think that you were still so prideful that you would let a mistake I made in the past ruin our whole relationship, but I suppose I was wrong. I'm tired of being toyed with by you and your disgusting rival. You two have fun living the rest of your life despising one another. But I'm done living the rest of my life being trashed by the two of you. Adrian, don't get involved with these fucks. I wish only for you to have a good life. I love you. Oh, and Matt, fuck you. Go to hell._

Juan put the letter down and realized what he must do. No one could see it, or his life and reputation would be ruined as well. He immediately took it before calling the police and shredded it. As he got on the phone, he heard a knock on the unlocked door. "Celeste, let's go! We're gonna be late!" She giggled. She knocked again. Juan hung up and hid. "Celeste?"

Adrian eventually walked in. She screamed, finding her mentor like that. Terror pierced through her eyes. "Celeste!" She cried. "Celeste no!" Immediately she rushed to her friend and attempted to pull her down, hoping she might still be alive. But after minutes of trying, she gave up and sobbed over the body. Juan could see her through a crack in the closet he was hiding in, and felt a tear stream down his face too. Eventually Adrian got up, reached for a phone and called 911.

Juan got out while Adrian sobbed and pretended to make an entrance as the police and medic arrived. He was interrogated along with Adrian, and Adrian learnt the reason behind her mentor committing suicide.

Months passed, and Adrian had attempted to follow her friend into the other world, but failed. After a lot of grieving, she decided to learn more about the two men responsible for Celeste's death. Despite her mentor's wishes, she took the job as Matt's manager and began seeing Juan in a romantic way. She swore revenge against the two of them. She needed to take action, and finally swore to avenge her best friend's death.


End file.
